Left Behind
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: AU one-shot. Draco's wedding and Pansy is there and she feels like she is always being left behind by everyone. Except Blaise. Please review! x


**First time ever writing a Pansy/Blaise fic. First time writing _them. _**

**Entirely AU and I own nothing of course!**

Left Behind

She took in breath, locked her jaw and straightened her spine. She couldn't appear to care or show the hurt she was feeling. She stared straight ahead and half-listened to Draco take his vows. She never thought it would be like this, she had imagined this a million times over and it had been so different from this.

When bride and groom exchanged their first kiss as a married couple her eyes shut and she swallowed trying to control herself. She faked her smiles as they passed, it was the least she could do. Draco didn't even look at her, not really, as he passed. His wife looked beautiful in her bridal dress and Pansy wanted to hate her. But she had matured and didn't bother wasting her time hating – it wouldn't change anything.

The reception was lovely; Pansy had to admire the decorations and the bride's taste. Taking a glass of champagne she circled and ended up near Ron and Hermione Weasley. Though there weren't great friends, the post-war processes had ensured at least some safe ground between them. Pansy had never been charged with Death Eater activities as had most of the Slytherins at the time. Nevertheless there was still some tension between some people, Ron being the first to still have distrust in most of them.

"Pansy," Hermione said with a smile that was genuine. "I wasn't aware you were back."

Pansy made the effort to smile back, she tried to appear polite. "I only just returned."

Ron frowned slightly, "You were gone?"

Hermione nudged him. "Pansy works in the same department as me but more on international relations. How was the trip to Germany?"

"It was good," Pansy nodded and saw Harry Potter and his wife come towards them. Harry had been the most forgiving and it was down to him really that Pansy could enter society without feeling that everyone thought of her as a Death Eater. Ginny had also been nice to help her with working in the new Ministry.

"Hello," Harry smiled cheerfully and Ginny, despite being heavily pregnant (again) leaned forward to give her a quick hug. Although Pansy didn't really return it, still awkward with all of this, she tried to smile kindly.

"Hi," she said and then looked down at Ginny. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Ginny shook her head. "I swear you always see me pregnant."

"Most of the time."

"Lovely wedding I have to say."

Pansy steeled herself, "Yes it was."

A small silence descended and no one quite looked at her. They were thinking of how Pansy had always envisioned marrying Draco as everyone always thought they would end up together. _How wrong we were_, she thought then _and how foolish to believe such notions_.

Hermione broke the tension and conversation started again but Pansy felt out of place so stayed quiet as the four conversed around her. She scanned the people around, most were unfamiliar and her eyes drew her to when Draco and his wife where laughing with Blaise who was the best man. Her heart thudded in her chest and she tore her gaze away and downed the champagne.

Sooner or later Pansy knew that she would have to meet with Draco again and so she was glad she wasn't alone when it happened. Draco and Harry had made many amendments together and greeted each other with friendly smiles. She could feel Blaise look at her, he hadn't seen her for many months and when she looked at him his smile was filled with kindness and concern.

"Pansy," Draco greeted her with a little caution but she just sucked in her hurt and smiled.

"Draco, congratulations and to you," she said turning to Astoria. The brunette smiled and kissed her cheek in greeting like they did in Europe. "It was a lovely wedding."

"Thank you," she beamed. "I hope that we can get to know one another. Draco has told me much."

Pansy's smile was slightly frozen, "Has he? Well I'd like that."

"How long have you been back Pans?" Blaise suddenly asked.

"Not long," she glanced at Draco and Astoria. "If you will excuse me…"

"Of course, I hope see you again," Astoria told her pleasantly and Pansy only nodded before slipping away. Unsure of where to go exactly she headed outside and thankfully it wasn't raining like it said it would. She slowly sat down on the cold bench and smoothed out her dark green dress. It wasn't long till she heard someone come outside and as he sat next to her she tried to ignore him.

"I didn't know that you were back otherwise I would have come to see you," Blaise started off.

"I came back mainly because of this and because now I can do some of the work from here."

"I was surprised that you came."

"I wouldn't miss this," she glanced at him. "Besides it's a good way of letting people know that I'm back."

He was careful when he next spoke to her, not wanting to anger her. "Pans do you still, well…?" he looked at her meaningfully.

She thought for a second.

"No, I don't love Draco. Not anymore, not really. I mean yes seeing him getting married to someone else and not me is going to hurt and it does but… I guess we were never really supposed to be. He didn't really love me and I think that I was more in love with the idea of love at the time."

She sighed heavily and hung her head. "I guess I'm just hurt for always being left behind."

"Pans you're not."

"I am Blaise," she looked at him. "People can easily forget me and move on. Draco didn't even think of seeing me once after everything and it's obvious that he has never spoken about me."

"I can't forget you," Blaise said quietly. "You are forgetting that you were one of the most popular girls in the whole school."

"And look at what that means now Blaise," she dung her heel into the ground. "It means nothing."

He hated seeing her so hurt so un-Pansy. She seemed so broken that he could hardly recognise the girl that used to be so upfront, daring, fiery and powerful. Her hand lay between them and he covered it making her head come up. He had always had a soft spot for her, even if at times he got frustrated at her 'queen bitch' persona. Her hand clenched in his and he registered the lost look in her eyes.

"Pansy…"

"I know," she breathed her shoulders sagged and she leant over and rested her head on his shoulder. He was warm and solid, so very real. She closed her eyes for a while and remembered all the times she had shared with him. When she opened her eyes again to look at him he was watching her and then she saw that he really did cared and that's all she really needed.

"Thank you…Blaise," she murmured and leaned once more against him. It might take time but she could learn and make it work if she tried. After all, even an ex-Slytherin princess deserved happiness with someone who truly loved her.

* * *

A/N: A reveiw would be very nice!!


End file.
